MY NEW WORLD
by Mysterious Man95
Summary: This is a story about a guy who couldn't fit into society so he is transported to his own world
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so comments and any feedback I would appreciate**

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT A GUY WHO JUST COULDN'T FIT I SOCIETY SO HE WAS PUT INTO A DIFFERENT WORLD**

**CHAPTER 1**

I ran down the street and turned into an alley. My black hair was drenched in sweat and I didn't know what to do. I had brown eyes and I didn't have the best life but I made do with what I did. I was an athletic build but I could have used a little bit more on the side. I have a muscular build to add so it's not that easy to run with weight. I would like to say trouble likes to find me real easy but it's usually nothing I can't handle till now. I took some food from the wrong people but what can I say when you're hungry you do what you can to survive.

I tried to shake whoever was following me but it didn't work when I heard voices right behind me. "Where did the little rat go" said the lead guy. "I don't know but we need to find him or it's our head on the line" says the second dude. "I think I just saw him turn down this alley way" said the last guy. Then I hear "LETS GET HIM." As I am cornered in the brick dead end I don't know what to do but I do fight as much as I can. So I get in the fighting stance to ready myself.

I see them barreling down toward me so I throw the hardest punch. I could muster up with my remaining strength that was drained from running. After I threw it and I felt it connect with the guys jaw I heard "ow the little punk just hit me." Then I was grabbed by the other two guys and I was pinned up against the wall and I knew it was over. After a barrage of punches and kicks I fell with all my energy and life drained and I knew I was on a breaking point. I heard them laughing and making jokes about how I couldn't stand up for myself but look I was cornered and outnumbered so I don't think I had much of a chance.

After they left I tried to get up but everything hurt and I knew I was coughing up blood but I tried to stand it just to leave. I probably had a few broken ribs to add to the damage. So I knew I was not in good shape. When I walked a few feet I knew I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon. I felt a gut wrenching pain in my stomach and I fell and passed out in the cold wet alley.

When I woke up it was dark but I didn't feel as bad as I did. I looked around trying to remember what happened but to no avail I couldn't remember a thing. So when I got up I still felt pain so I hunched over and walked out into the street. Everything stunned me because there were no tall skyscrapers and no muscle cars or trucks or even sports cars but only horse drawn carriages and little wooden shops and huts. I was speechless not just because I was not home but the pain has taken a downfall and it hurts to breath.

I walked around and got a few weird and dirty looks from almost everyone. Even a few kids pointed and laughed. I think I was because of my clothes but that was the least of my worries. I knew if I didn't get help I knew I would be in major trouble. I stumbled around asking people for a doctor or a hospital but they just looked at me and mumbled. When I coughed up some blood I think they started to think there was a serious problem. With that I fell and I knew I was about to black out again i had to see if anyone would help so with my final breath but I hoped not my last I said in a hoarse voice "please someone anyone help…"

**WELL I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH BUT THAT'S ALL I COULD COME UP WITH IN ONE NIGHT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANYONE WANT TO JOIN JUST PM ME AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO BUT THIS IS A BACKSTORY FOR ANOTHER WRITERS STORY BUT YEAH THIS CAN TAKE ITS OWN PATH NIGHT EVERYONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL I GOT SOME TIME TO WORK ON THE SECOND CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD ADD ALWAYS ACCEPTING ANY COMMENTS FROM ANYONE BECAUSE DIFFERENT PEOPLE THINK DIFFERENTY SO GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS EITHER BY REVIEW OR MESSAGE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 2**

As I awoke from my painful fall in the street I tried to notice where I was and hoping it was mostly a bad dream. But when I opened my eyes I knew it wasn't and I had to live this life out. As I sat up I felt an intense stabbing pain in my chest and ribs and as I grasped my rib cage I felt a linen cloth around my chest. I pulled the wool covers off my body to see I was bandaged up and I don't remember if I saw anyone grabbed me off the street so they must have done it while I was out. Then I realized that I am in trouble. My basic rule is to not be in an unfamiliar environment with people you don't know who can attack at any moment.

As soon as I got up I felt dizzy but a very intense warm sensation filled my body. I started to fill up with rage as I knew the outcome of my weakened state was going to be the death of me. As I reached for the night table I found a bowl of water and I washed the dirt and dried blood from my hands and what i could feel on my face then I looked around for a weapon of some sort. I saw the doorway covered with a sheet and I saw shadows so I started to hide in the corner and attack because the act of surprise was on my side.

I leaned up on the wall as they stepped through the doorway and I threw a punch with any energy I could muster up. To my dismay they moved and they thrusted a powerful palm strike to my chest and all I could do is fall to my knees and hold my chest and as I look up there is this cocky looking guy. He said to me "you think your sneaky I am a master assassin and I could hear you breathing heavy. Don't try to do that again or I will end your life. But you're welcome because I and my family saved your life." And with that I passed out yet again from the pain.

When I regained consciousness I saw this girl she looked like she was young maybe a teen like me. She grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in cold water and put it on my forehead and said "I am sorry for my brother he is stubborn and kind of full of himself. Try not to mind him though he always means well. By the way my name is kiko." I lean up and just looked at her she seems to look the same age as me which I was 16. I took a deep painful breath "yeah he probably does but he is just arrogant and ignorant.

I have a few questions for you because I am confused and a little hazy on the details of the past night." She nodded in approval to answering them and then I went bat crazy asking them. "Who found me? How did I get here? What happened to me? Where are we? Do your parents know that you're taking in a stranger like this?" she just looked at me stunned and took a minute to process all my questions. She looked at me calmly and answered all my questions but hesitated on one.

"I found you on the side walk and I was worried. My brother picked you up and we both carried you here. As of what happened to you we are not sure but you were very injured. We are in the spare room of my hut which is in the fire nation." She looked down and I saw a tear fall from her eye. "My parents were killed in a raid and I and my brother have been scavenging around to survive." She wiped the tear away and got up to get another blanket and she walked back to my bed.

"I am sorry I didn't know about your parents." She looked at me "its ok I didn't expect you to but we are slowly getting over it but it's still hard to cope with." She sat on my bed and wrapped herself in the extra blanket and looked at me. "I hope you don't mind right now I am lonely and hiro went to go search for food." I looked at her "so hiro is your brother." She giggled "no it's the three ton platabear under your bed of course it's my brother." I laughed and then stopped to analyze what she just said to know either she was kidding or being serious about a three ton platabear living here. So I just stayed quiet and watched her drift off to sleep.

Then I laid back and stared out the window and looked at the moon. I wondered if this life would work out for me. Maybe it would maybe it wouldn't but they always said you only live once. So I think I am going to live this life out. As I closed my eyes I felt kiko crawl up to me and lay beside me. I knew she had a hard life and so did I maybe we can help each other out. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW ITS GOING IF YOU FELL LIKE IT SHOULD TAKE A DIFFERENT TURN MESSAGE ME AND WE CAN TALK IT OUT AND I AM LOOKING FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO ADD TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING I WILL RIGHT AS SOON AS I CAN ENJOY MY FELLOW READERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When I woke up I smelled the distinct smell of ham so I groggily got up and held my chest it didn't hurt as bad as my first day but it still hurt. When I pulled the curtain back I looked in the kitchen and I saw Hiro shooting fire into an oven and I was stricken back by his ability to do that. Then I looked and I saw Kiko at the table sitting patiently for the food. Once I walked to the table I heard giggling and I looked at Kiko in a confused glance. She said "look at mister bed hair this morning" and then she broke out in a fit of laughter. I also heard a chuckle for Hiro.

I sat down and tried my best to rearrange my hair and tried to learn more about my whereabouts. "So how long have been here" I asked Hiro. "Long enough to know how to survive and protect one another" he said in an angry tone. "Would you mind teaching me everything so I can get back on my feet" I questioned him. He slammed his fist down on the counter with rage. "I don't need to babysit a helpless and useless piece of humanity." I stood up standing my ground and the chair flew backwards and knocked over. "I am not the useless one. You don't even know who I am or what I am capable of."

With that rage building in me I felt that warm feeling all over my body. I started to sweat and then the warm feeling turned into a burning sensation. I yelled at him again "you don't know what I went through or go through every day." I clutched my chest and doubled over in pain. Then I stood back up and I went into a blind rage and when I yelled out came a burst of fire from my mouth. I jumped back because I was startled by the fire. Then I received glances from both Kiko and Hiro. Before I could say anything Hiro walked up to me and told me to stay here then he left out the back door.

When he came back he held a wooden cup and a sack. He handed me the cup "here drink this it will help the burning feeling." He waited a second for me to down the bitter liquid that was in the cup. Then he opened the sack and gave me a change of clothes. I asked "where did you get these?" He gave me a blank stare and responded "all you need to know is I obtained these clothes for you end of story." I didn't bother to ask about anything they got because I remembered Kiko saying they do what they can to survive and I know how that is. It usually means stealing but it didn't bother me because I know I use to do it and I know a few good ways to show them. Maybe they can give me a few pointers in return.

When I grabbed the clothes and went to go change but Hiro stopped me "don't bother just change in here" then he turned back to the ham. I glanced over at Kiko and she was bright red then she giggled and put her hands over eyes. Just to check I waited a second and she peeked through her hands and I knew she was going to do it so why not just get it over with. I stripped down to my boxers and I heard a giggle and I put the new clothes on. The first set was a tight fit but I got it to be comfortable then I grabbed the second set and it was a hooded cloak type of thing. Once I got everything situated I sat down.

I looked over at Kiko and she had a smile on from ear to ear but I let it go and then Hiro turned around with three big pieces of ham and some bread slices. I started to eat and I remembered I haven't eaten in like two days but I tried to ration my food. I heard Hiro speak up "the body shroud is tight so you can move in silence and the cloak is for low visibility level in the dark." He took a bite of his food and looked at me. "I can consider you part of us but you have to be able to cover your own hide. I will train you but you must learn to contribute to our gain as well. Finally I want to give you this for protection against any enemy." With that he pulls out a midnight black sheath that contained a katana.

I looked at it with shock because it is so detailed and sleek with the power of attack in the right hands. I look at him "I can't take this from you don't you need it to protect Kiko." He looked at me with a smirk "all I need to protect my sister and myself is these" then he pulled up his hands. Then we all laughed at that and finished our meal. When I got up I tied the sheath to my sash and I walked into my room and I kneeled in front of my bed. I pulled out the katana and then as quickly as I got up I swung the blade and cut a chunk out of the headboard.

I smiled and I knew I was going to be ok and with these people….i mean my new friends we will be unstoppable. No one or any force will be able to break our newly found bond of friendship. After that I got up and walked into the kitchen and looked at both Hiro and Kiko. "I will stay here and I promise my will and protection over you both. I will not run away or ever stop trying for our group." I put my hand in the middle of the table and said "this is our pack and we shall now be united forever." Then they both put their hands on top of mine and nodded.

I looked at Hiro and smirked "so when does training start." Kiko laughed at my eagerness and Hiro smirked. "You know it won't be easy." I looked at him with determination "I don't want it to be easy." He put his hand on my shoulder and said you got it.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FOLLOW UP AND I WILL CONTINUE THE SERIES AS MUCH AS I CAN AS ALWAYS ANY FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED AND STILL LOOKING FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO JOIN SO JUST MESSAGE ME AND WE CAN SEE WHERE IT GOES**


End file.
